


The sun will rise and we'll try again

by Yellowpillows



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fights, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowpillows/pseuds/Yellowpillows
Summary: Prompt:Emily discovers all the things Alison did to torture Paige when they were kids and starts to see Ali as a villain piece by piece and will Ali win Em back before the wedding?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a kudos, and comment !

Alison took a breath before she gathered up the courage to enter her own house. It was  inevitable, it seemed like every time her and Emily settled down and was happy a huge obstacle was thrown at them. She shook away the thought, she couldn’t think like that. Ali stepped in the house, she was immediately surrounded by the scent of Emily’s cooking. 

 

“Ali, is that you?” Emily was setting the table, placing the plates down gently.

 

“Yea, did you cook?” Alison asked throwing her car keys on the counter and walking towards her Fiancé. 

 

Emily wrapped her arms and kissed her sweetly. 

 

“Where are the girls?” Ali asked.

 

“I put them down to sleep a while ago.” Emily replied she went back to the table and poured Emily a glass of wine. 

 

Ali forced a smile and took the glass, sitting down at the table. Emily made Lasagna with some steamed Broccoli.

 

“So are the girls prepared for the state meet next month?” Alison asked sipping on her wine.  

 

“ Yea..Yea they’re doing really well, there’s this junior her name is Hayden, I think she has a lot of potential.” Emily went on a glint of passion in her eyes as she went on about her day, and swim practice. 

 

Alison was zoned out to what the brunette was saying, all she could think about was how she was about to lose Emily again. They’ve been through hell, but finally Alison got on one knee and proposed and Emily had said yes. It took her a week to fully process that she had her forever. Ali knew that she had to tell Emily, she was going to tell her but every time she was about to she couldn’t get the words out of her mouth. Ali knew that Emily would feel hurt that she never told her.

  
“Ali, come back to me.” Emily said snapping Alison out of thought. 

 

“Sorry, what were you talking about?” Ali asked, forcing a smile and looking at Emily attentively. 

“I was asking you how your day was, Ali whats wrong? You’ve barely touched your food and you’ve been really quiet. 

 

“Em..there’s something we never talked about.” Alison said, looking down at her fingers.

 

“What is it baby?” Emily asked with eyes filled with concerned. 

 

“I..I can’t do this.” Alison sighed and got up.

 

“Wait, Ali whatever it is, you can tell me.” Emily had the softest eyes Alison had ever seen. Ali took a breath and sat back down.

 

“Remember when I told you that me and Paige just bickered and it was silly?” Alison said, her voice shaky. 

 

“Yea, baby we’ve been over this. This was years ago.” Emily replied confused.

 

“There was this time, she was pissing me off so much that I just snapped.” Alison continued, “I was so mad baby, so mad.” 

 

“Ali, what is it?” Emily asked her face scrunched up in confusion.

 

“I drove off from my house, I saw Paige in the middle of the road but I didn’t stop.” Alison confessed, tears brimming her eyes. 

 

Emily’s face dropped, “What?”

 

Alison choked on her tears, “I blackmailed her about that night, I told her that if she told anyone then I’d tell the whole world about her crush on you.” Ali admitted.

 

“Was this the only time?” Emily asked, unable to meet Alison’s eyes.

 

“No.” Alison said firmly playing around with her food, thinking of how she should start. “I was-” Emily interrupted her before she got a chance to start.

 

“I don’t need to hear more.” Emily said angrily storming out of the dining room. 

 

“Em...please give me a chance.” Alison pleaded getting up and following her up the stairs.

 

Emily stormed angrily into their bedroom, she was really silent. When Emily was really angry and conflicted she was silent, it was the kind that scared Alison.

 

Emily went into their closet and shoved a bunch of her clothes into a duffel bag. She ignored Alison’s pleas coming from behind her. She quietly tiptoed into the girl’s room and grabbed clothes for Grace, it was hard to choose which baby she should take with her but Grace was more attached to her anyway. Emily threw diapers, formula, pacifiers into a diaper bag and packed a lot of clothes.

 

She then quickly hustled downstairs and threw all of the bags into her car in the driveway.

 

“Emily, what are you doing?” Alison asked, panicked.

 

“Ali, I seriously thought you changed and that you wouldn’t lie to me anymore. Emily said, Alison could hear the hurt in her voice.

 

“I’m sorry baby come inside, we can work this out.” Alison pleaded, watching Emily adjust the baby car seat.

 

“I need some space, I’m taking Grace.” Emily said her voice cold, it sent shivers down Ali’s back.

 

Emily couldn’t look at Ali because she knew if she did, she would break. Emily walked into the house and carefully lifted Grace into her arms. She managed to strap the small girl in without waking her up. 

 

“Emily please I can’t lose you again.” Alison pleaded one last time.

 

Emily turned away and got into the car, her eyes brimming with tears. She pulled out of the driveway and drove away. Alison crumpled onto the ground and sobbed..

 

Emily didn’t realize that she was just driving in circles around Rosewood, tears were streaming down her face. She couldn’t believe Alison lied to her again. She couldn’t believe she could be capable of such a cruelty. 

She sighed and pulled her car into a stop on the side of the road. Emily pulled out her phone, 17 missed calls from Alison. She ignored the way her heart broke at the sight of the blonde’s name. Emily called Hanna. 

 

The fashionista picked up after two rings.

 

“Em, it’s late what’s up?” Hanna asked her voice raspy from sleep or the lack of it.

 

“Can I stay with you tonight?” Emily asked her voice breaking.

 

“Yea, Caleb is out of town for 2 weeks, Em what’s going on?” Hanna asked concerned for her best friend.

 

“I’ll explain when I get there.” Emily said then she hung up. 

 

10 minutes later Hanna heard an urgent knock on her door. She opened the door to Emily, carrying a duffel bag, diaper bag, and a sleeping Grace dilaurentis-fields in her car seat.

 

“Oh Em.” Hanna said her heart breaking, she guided the brunette inside and closed the door.

 

“Here we have the nursery set up upstairs, why don’t you put Grace down in the crib and I’ll make you some coffee.” Hanna said, Emily dropped her bags and walked upstairs with Grace. 

 

Emily unstrapped the baby and put her into the crib with her blanket and stuffed Animal. She kissed her forehead, “I love you.” she muttered. 

 

Emily trudged down the stairs, Hanna was in her robe sipping freshly brewed tea. 

 

“What’s going on?” Hanna asked.

 

Emily curled up on the sofa with her tea and started to talk, “Alison lied to me again.” 

 

“About?” Hanna asked calmly a bit of anger bubbling.

 

“She told me things that she never told me about her and Paige.” Emily shuttered at the memory of what Alison told her

 

Emily continued, “She said one time she got so mad at her she hit her with a car.”

 

Hanna’s eyes widened, “What the hell.” 

 

“She’s changed, I know that she’s not that cruel now but she lied to me.” Emily said. 

 

“I’m here for you, stay as long as you need.” Hanna said after a long pause.

 

“I have work tomorrow, anyway you could watch Grace?” Emily asked, she cringed at the thought of being in the same building as Alison.

 

“Of course, I am her godmother.” Hanna said jokingly raising her eyebrow at Emily.

 

“Nice try Han, she still has three godmothers.” Emily said, making Hanna roll her eyes.

 

Hanna yawned, Emily observed that the blonde had bags under her eyes, “I think I’m gonna head to bed, you know your way around the guest bedroom right?” Hanna asked. Emily knows her way around every corner of Hanna’s apartment, and Hanna knows her way around her and Ali’s house. 

Emily nodded, Hanna retired upstairs to her bedroom, not without checking in on her precious goddaughter first.

 

Emily was deep in thought, maybe she was overreacting. But then she remembered all the times that Ali lied to her when they were younger. Emily had to remind herself that Ali was different. The brunette had a urge to break into her best friend’s alcohol collection, she had to remind herself that she was a mother now, it would be irresponsible.

 

Emily realized that she was twirling her engagement ring around. It sent a pang of pain through her heart, what would happen to their wedding? It was the sound of her phone ringing that broke the swim coach out of deep thought.

 

Emily picked up her phone, it was Spencer calling. 

 

“Hey Spence, what’s up?” Emily asked, she hasn’t talked to Spencer in a while.

 

“I know you’re mad at Ali right now but I just thought you should know I’m with her right now, I think I’m going to stay for a few days.” Spencer said into the phone, she was hiding in the bathroom making a call.

 

“Is she ok?” Emily asked, she hated herself for caring about how Ali was even though she was the one that hurt her in the first place. Emily hated that no matter what Alison did, she knew she’d always care how Ali was.

 

“She cried a lot, she’s really sorry Em.” Spencer continued, “She made a mistake.” 

 

“It just hurts, if she lies to me now is she going to keep lying after the wedding too?” Emily confided in Spencer.

 

“Your wedding is in a month, better work it out.” Spencer said.

 

“I don’t know right now, I need some time.” Emily sighed thinking about the wedding.

 

“Take care of yourself yeah?” Spencer knew that it was really easy to break Emily’s trust because of the way she was lied to as a teenager. All of their trusts were really easy to break, after Spencer found out her whole, complete, family history it was hard to trust anyone anymore. Alex was in the hospital, the doctor gave Spencer some updates and reassured her that her sister was making progress. 

 

“Spencer, you there?” Emily asked, snapping Spencer out of thought.

 

“Yea, I’ll take care of Ali.” Spencer reassured her.

 

“Ok goodnight.” Emily said, then ended the call. She glanced at the clock on her phone, it read 12:53 am. Emily decided to head to bed.

 

She didn’t even get to sleep more than an hour before the sound of Grace crying woke her up.

 

Emily groaned and crawled out of bed into the nursery. Grace had a dirty diaper, Emily reached into the diaper bag and pulled out a fresh diaper. She changed her little girl’s diaper whispering, “Don’t worry, everything’s going to be alright little one.” She wasn’t sure if she was saying that to her baby or herself.


	2. If you love me, don't let go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Thanks for the support on the last chapter. Hope you enjoy this one I worked really hard on it.  
> Btw! I miss PLL and the girls anyone else relate?

 

Alison spent the whole night crying into Spencer’s shoulders.Before everything happened, Alison wouldn’t have let herself seem weak, even to her closest friends. She was surprised when she picked up the phone and asked Spencer to come over. Spencer had come over without question, and held her while she cried into her shoulders. 

 

Alison proceeded to confide in her best friend.

 

“I know I hurt her so much.” Alison had finished crying, her eyes were puffy.

“Ali, you made a mistake, she knows you’ve changed.” Spencer reassured her friend, Spencer has never seen her friend so broken. She remembers when Ali first got out of jail after they accused her of killing Mona. She remembered the look of loneliness and brokenness on her friend’s face, this was 1000 times worse. 

“But, there’s more to the story. She going to hate me when she hears it, you’re going to hate me when you hear it.”  Alison knew that when she was younger she did things that weren’t of the best character, but what she did to Paige over the span of 2 years, she’s never been able to forgive herself for. 

 

“Try me Ali, I know you’ve done things that don’t reflect on who you are now.” Spencer couldn’t think of anything that could be so bad that could get Alison so riled up.

 

“I..I wrote her love letters pretending to be Emily than I broke up with her as Emily and told her to kill herself.” Alison managed to get out before choking up with tears again. Spencer was a bit shocked at this new information but her face didn’t show it, instead she sat and rubbed soothing circles on Ali’s back and listened to what she had to say. 

 

“She tried to take her own life because of me. I can’t believe I cause that, I caused someone to take their own life. After all this shit has happened to us and I’ve seen one too many dead bodies, I think it actually kicked in the reality of it.” Alison confessed, when she was younger she’d always think about what it’d feel like to be dead or see a dead body. It wasn’t until she’d been buried alive, seen her dead mother buried in a yard, seen her dead husband in a windshield that the heaviness of life and death finally kicked in.

 

“Ali, yes what you did was horrible and wrong on so many levels, but you also need to forgive yourself. You can’t hold onto this together, I’ve seen you with Emily, she’s never been happier with anyone else. You are so gentle and loving with her.” Spencer truly believed what she was saying, it had really surprised her the way that Alison was so different around Emily.

 

“I’ll watch Lily tomorrow while you go to work, you should get some sleep it’s really late.” Spencer offered, she leaned in a wrapped the blonde into a tight embrace.

 

“Thank you for being here.” Ali muttered into Spencer’s shoulder.

 

“I’m your best friend, it’s my job, now get your ass to bed so you aren’t too tired tomorrow morning.” She joked pushing Ali off the couch. Ali smiled and rolled her eyes at Spencer, trudging up the stairs. 

 

Spencer folded up the blankets and cleaned up the dining room table, she glanced at the clock, it read 12:30. Spencer really didn’t get why it seemed like god or fate or whatever just keeps chucking boulders at her friends keeping them apart. The two idiots already spent so many years just gaining the courage to even tell each other. 

She cleaned up everything downstairs then collapsed on the couch and drifted off into an easy slumber. 

The next morning, Ali woke up to an empty bed and a blaring alarm clock. She groaned and shut off her alarm, jumping out to bed. She looked in the mirror and cringed, her eyes were puffy from crying the night before. Alison put on an extensive amount of makeup and went to check in on Lily. She found a adoring sight in front of her eyes, Spencer had gotten up to sooth Lily and was currently drifting off in the rocking chair with the sleeping baby in her arms. Ali quietly snapped a photo of the duo before carefully lifting her daughter up from Spencer’s arms and gently placing her in the crib and kissing her goodbye. Ali wrapped a blanket around Spencer’s shoulders and tiptoed out of the room. Alison made it to school just 30 minutes before school started, grabbing a coffee from the teacher’s lounge. 

 

Emily had woken up in a large foreign bed, it felt cold having an empty beside her. The first thing she did was throw on a hoodie and went to check in on her daughter. Grace was up, her big blue eyes staring up at Emily.

“Hey Grace, how’s my baby doing this morning?” Emily lifted the girl up from the crib kissing her on the forehead.

Grace stared up at her and smiled, drool pooling out the side of her mouth.

“Let’s get you fed.” Emily walked downstairs with Grace in her arms.

Hanna was already up drinking coffee, skyping Caleb on her tablet. 

“Hey, you want to say hello to Caleb?” Hanna asked looking up from her tablet. Emily nodded and Hanna took Grace from her arms. 

Emily sat down at the table, Hanna put the young girl in a high chair she assembled this morning. Her and Caleb had a lot of baby stuff because they were expecting. 

“Hey Caleb, how’s New York.” Emily asked.

“It’s boring and lonely since Han isn’t here with me.” He smiled, Emily smiled back, she was so happy that her best friend had found someone who was so good to her. 

“Hey look, I have a meeting in 10 minutes..Emily you and Ali are going to work things out, don’t give up on her.” Caleb reassured her, then ended the call. 

“He’s right, you guys will work things out.” Hanna handed her a steaming cup of coffee and a small plate of cut up mangoes for Grace.

“I don’t know Hanna, the more I think about it, I just thought that she had changed.” Emily said taking a sip from her cup. She knows that Ali has changed but she couldn’t help but she her fiance as a villain after what she told her. Every Time Emily felt bad for storming out on Ali the image that she made up of the blonde running over Paige popped into her mind. Hanna sat down and started feeding Grace the mangoes. 

“You want some mangoes? Open up Gracie.” Hanna bribed in her baby voice. Emily snickered at her best friend acting like an idiot over her daughter. 

“Emily Catherine Fields, don’t pretend you don’t turn into a giant teddy bear whenever your daughters look up at you.” Hanna laughed. A pain when through Emily’s heart at the mention of her other daughter.

 

“I feel like a bad parent that I had to pick one of them.” Emily admitted, she knows that it wasn’t fair for her to split up either of the girls. But, she had to make things easier for both her and Ali, she knew that if she took Lily then Grace would fuss because she missed Emily and Lily would fuss over her other mom. 

“Em you did what you had to, Spencer told me she was babysitting Lily today so at lunch why don’t you go back to your house and spend sometime with both the girls.” Spencer had texted Hanna this morning, both of them giving the other an update on how Emily and Ali were doing. 

 

“Thanks Hanna.” Emily said gratefully, she couldn’t imagine her life without Hanna in it. 

 

“Oh crap, I’m gonna be late to the sports staff meeting.” Emily had only 15 minutes to get to Rosewood high before her staff meeting started.

 

She ran upstairs and got dressed in her coaching sweats, kissed her daughter goodbye and was out the door. She took a deep breath before she got in her car, preparing herself for if and when she bumped into Alison.


End file.
